In the art of hair dying, tinting and the like the most difficult problem is to handle the hair while using prior known types of applicators. The most common and widely used form of applicator is a fountain comb having a hand controlled fluid supply for feeding the hair treating fluid to the scalp and layers of hair as the hair is laid back.
The operation usually requires the use of both hands of the hair stylist, one hand to support and manipulate the fountain comb and the other to section and sponge the strands of hair and to mop up excess fluid. This calls for a supply of wads, sponges and side dishes for the mop up and distribution. The operator is, therefore, required to wear rubber gloves, especially when bleaching fluids and other chemically treated solutions are fed through the applicator. With the foregoing equipment it takes a skilled operator from 20 to 30 minutes on virgin bleaching. Tinting and touching up may take from 15 to 20 minutes by a skillful operator. With the introduction of new additives such as magneseum, lecithin and vitamins into the fluids, the tint and/or the bleaching process takes place more quickly. This decreases the time the operator may have to manipulate the applicator and sponges as heretofore required.